Austin and Ally Fanfiction Babysitting a bad boy
by Allygirl49
Summary: Ally Dawson has 21 years and her life is a mess! Her boyfriend cheated on her, her parents died on a car accident and has a job at a little restaurant. One day her best friend Trish says that she found a better job for her as a nanny. She accepts and then she finds out that she's a nanny for Miami's bad boy Austin Moon! What will happen? Read and find out! My second fanfic!R&R Ally
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so this is a new story! Please R&R! Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i don't own Austin and Ally but if i own it i'll give it to AusllyBade4Ever! ;) If you're there HI! *Waves* :D. Now ignore me and read! **

_Chapter 1: Maybe is better alone_

Ally's P.O.V.

Pain. That's all i could feel. My world is shattered and so is my heart! Oh sorry my name is Allyson Marie Dawson and im 21 years old and i my life is a living hell! I just found out that my boyfriend, Dallas, cheated on me with my old friend from the high school, Cassidy. My parents died in a car accident and i live alone in my little apartment. Im working at a little restaurant and i barely pay the rent! *sigh*

_Ring Ring Ring_

I groan and get up. I headed to the bathroom amd i took a shower and brush my teeth.

I heard a loud knock on the door. I think is the landlord i need to pay my rent.

"Where are my money?" He shouts.

"Ugh here." I say and give him the money.

"I'll see you next month Dawson!" He said slamming the door.

I heard another knock on the door.

"WHAT?" I said annoyed.

"Well hello to you too!" says my BFF Trish.

"Oh sorry Trish so what's up?" I said.

"I just found a perfect job for you and it pays you more than that restaurant." She said excitedly.

"Uh Trish I have a job and you know i like to cook!" I said.

"Oh c'mon Ally! This job is very easy! You'll have to be a nanny!" She said with a big grin on her face.

"Oh i love kids maybe you're right im gonna quit my job!"

"Uh ya about that...uh i already told your boss that you quit, and i talked with Mimi and Mike, your future boss and his wife, and they said that your hired.

"WHAT?" I said.

"Uh ya you can pack your things because your staying there and you can go here is the adress! Bye!" She said slamming the door.

Great! After an hour i packed my things and i headed to my future job.

Wow! This is not a house it's a MANSION! It's huge!

I knocked on the door and a butler apeared.

"Hello m'am how can i help you?" The butler said.

"Uhm hi im Allyson Marie Dawson and im here because im the new nanny. I said awkwardly.

"Oh yes! Follow me m'am." He says.

I followed him. Wow! The indoor is more beautifull!

"Ah hello you must be Allyson, Im Mike!" A tall man said.

"And im Mimi! Nice to meet you" a tall blonde woman said.

"Uh Hello Ms and Mr Moon!" I said politely.

"Oh darling you can call us Mike and Mimi!" Mimi said.

"Ok and you can call me Ally!" I said.

"Ok Ally, Austin needs to be in bed at 9 o'clock, if there is an emergency our number is on the coffe table, Austin is grounded so that means he can't leave the house, or invite friends, and most important NO PARTIES! We'll be back in 1 week! Bye Ally take care!" Mimi said.

"Bye have fun!" i said waving at them.

I open my book and start to read.

"Mom, Dad? Are you still here?" I heard a voice i turn my head and saw a boy probably my age with blonde messy hair, brown puppy eyes, well built and all.

"Umm who are you?" He said.

"Oh im Ally your nanny!" I said.

"WHAT? well i think that's the punishment my parents give to me." He says and a smirk apears on his lips may i add that they are so pink! UGH STOP IT ALLY, you just meet him.

"Well hi Ally."He says getting closer.

I steped back. And then he took a step closer. We continue like this until im at the wall.

He's only a few inches away from my face.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I said stuttering.

"Im Austin. And may i add that your so sexy!" He said bitting his lip.

I gulped "Uh Thanks?"

"Oh don't be shy princess, you know you want me." He says huskily.

"Are you insane? I just met you and im here to babysit not to flirt." I said pushing him off.

"Oh c'mon princess" he said and putting his handa on my waist and pulling me closer.

"Austin, stop..." i said scared to death and my heart beating out of my chest.

"What happenned? Uh I-im sorry i-i should go.." he says walking away.

"No wait uh i think we-we should know each other more!" I said out of the blue.

"Oh well then you should know something about me." He said getting closer again

"Im the Miami bad boy and player and nobody messes with me!" He said. And then he hits my leg with his shoe. I winced in pain and fell on the floor.

And in that moment i knew! IM BABYSITTING A BAD BOY!

**So this is is another story i hope you'll like it Review! And you can follow me on tweeter: Ally_Jones10 . Bye see ya! Xoxo! ~Ally**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Im so sorry for thw long wait i was busy but now here is a brand new chapter! BTW Im tirwd of my music can you tell me what music to listen cause idk! Ok i don't own A&A or anything you'll recognize! now read on!**

_Chapter 2: What just happened?_

Austin's P.O.V

Ugh! I hate my parents right now! Geez! I Give one party and they force me to stay with her. Ugh! Im 21 years old for crying out loud! I don't need a babysitter anymore!

*sigh* anyway she's pretty and all but still! Im big enough! So today i kicked Ally's in leg

I didn't want to do that! I think now she hated me! *sigh* i walked in my room and locked the door. After i jump in my bed i heard a knock! I groan. What the hell wants now? To yell in my face? I opened the door and saw Ally with a bloody bandage around her leg. Did i hit her so hard?

"OH MY GOD! Ally im so sorry did i hurt you so hard?" I asked concearned. I don't really give a shit but i don't want my parents punish me AGAIN! Not that i care.

"Somehow.." i hear her mutter loud enough.

I sigh. "Now you probably want to hit me in the face come on go for it!" I said getting ready for the punch but it never come

"Actually i came here to tell you that the dinner is ready and no im not gonna punch you!" She said and then walked away.

What? She didn't want to hit me? When a girl is angry with me she hits me but Ally didn't do it! How...strange... anyway i headed downstairs and i found Ally on the table along with 2 plates full of spagetti.

"Why aren't you eating?" i asked her confused.

"Maners. Im a polite girl not like you!" She said giving me a glare. Yup i knew she'll do something.

"Ok well now im here!" I said sitting on the chair in front of her.

"Ok well let's dig in!" She said and i chuckle.

After 7 minutes we finish and Ally took our plates and put them in the sink and she starts to wash them.

"You're supose to be a nanny not a maid." I said.

"Well ya but how i said earlier im a polite person and i don't like to see the plated full of spagetti so i'll clean them." She said.

I shrug and headed upstairs. I got to admit im very curious about her and her life.

Ally's P.O.V

He walked away. Good. I don't want to deal with him tonight. I finished to wash the plates and put them on their place. I walked to the living room and i turned on the TV. I wached a disney movie. Hey don't judge me! I loved those movies since i was 10tears old, and i still love them! Im waching Frozen **(A/N: My favotite! :D).**

After the movie ended i turn off the TV and because i was lazy i fell asleep on the couch.

Austin's P.O.V.

I can't hear Ally downstairs. Maybe shes asleep. I'll go check her.

I unlocked my door and tiptoed downstairs. I found her layng on the couch sleeping. She looks so paceful when shes asleep. I wach her shiver. I took a blanket and put it on her. There. I headed in my room. I decided to text Dez my best friend

Austin:Normal **Dez:Bold**

Hey man! . !

**Cool i'll tell the wole school!**

Thanka Dez i'll see you tomorrow night!

**Night Buddy!**

I put my phone o the nightstand and then i fell asleep.

**R&R Bye i love you guys! :) **

**Ally OUT! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me! Ally! Ik ik! It's been a while since my last post but this story is not copying the story of 'LOUDER-N-PROUDER' I just inspired a little from her. It's just that i loved her stories so much that i thought i could make one just like her and im deeply sorry for writing some of her ideas! If u'll recognize something from her stories in my chapters then don't worry cause i'll give her credits! K so this is what i wanted ti say! Uh this is just an author's note not a new chapter but i have the well known problem named 'Author's Block'. Yep, plus i have school and i TOTALLY despite school! Anyway i don't think i can manage to finnish the story so i'll just give it away! So if you want this story PM me and i'll let you continue it! K i gtg bye love everybody! ㈴2㈴2㈴2**

**P.S. If you didn't listened to 'Smile' By R5 than here is the link: watch?v=1Ph5aOcom80 ~Ally**


End file.
